


Video Games

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: “恕我无礼，亚瑟，但我必须说，从第一次见面到现在，你对我都是这种态度。”“这要怎么说？”“比如，你明明在不停地打量一个人，恨不得他一出现就把全副注意放在他身上，却又不愿主动接近他。”“你想说，那个人…是你？”“没错。”





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运存档  
> *cp为仏英，有伪仏米BG，仏all.

【摇滚乐队UNICORNS主唱接受电台采访】

“所以说，这次的新专辑的创作中加入了真实的情感经历？”

“我认为不能将情感与生活中其他事物分割开来看，这些歌写实了过去某一段生活状态，和今天回想起它们时的感受。”

“那么可以解释一下，歌曲中反复出现的‘蓝铃花’有什么寓意吗？”

“寓意……？如果我说这只是一种我小时候特别喜欢的植物，会有人失望吗？……好吧，您可以尽情想象。”主唱看向主持人微笑道。

 

Part 1.Burning

亚瑟•柯克兰此刻正躺坐在郊外的路边长椅上，凌晨三点半的寒风叫他瑟缩个不停，酒已经醒了大半，但整个人看起来还是醉醺醺的。

他翻出手机，打开twitter，跳出来第一条动态是艾米丽更新的，不出意外在长长的at名单中看到了自己。

【一个超级超级棒的聚会！感谢你们为我庆祝19岁生日，永远爱你们！[爱心][蛋糕][爱心][图片][图片][图片]】

第一张图片是自拍，艾米丽手指卷起金黄发尾，红唇诱人，湛蓝的眼睛跃动着天真的光彩，之后是生日蛋糕，聚会众人的合影，其中自己站在艾米丽和阿尔弗雷德中间，亲密地搂住这对兄妹，对镜头微笑，艾米丽的另一侧是位俊俏优雅的男人，淡金色卷发束起，眼睛笑得弯弯的，虽然他没有像自己一样搂着艾米丽，两人间却莫名生出些亲昵气场，即使包围在热闹的人群里也没被淹没。

大概因为大明星艾米丽•琼斯暗恋她的法国造型师弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦实在太过明显，再没眼力的人都能感受到她炽热的目光一路追随他。没办法，谁叫他就是这样一个万人迷呢，亚瑟的妹妹，那个总被指对人尤其是异性冷若冰霜的小姑娘，第一次见到弗朗西斯就轻易地被打动了，不过三言两语的功夫，迅速地接纳这个陌生人成为知心朋友，亚瑟对此暗暗称奇。

指尖在发出荧光的屏幕上滑来滑去，已经冻得有些僵了，亚瑟把手凑到唇边呵口气，点开了这条推文中蓝色的“@FrancisBonnefoy”。

关于罗莎对弗朗西斯的态度，其实也不是那么难解，只是浏览着他主页上一张张相片和简单的文字，那温暖微笑伴着柔和低沉的嗓音就会跃入脑海，搅扰你的思路，蒸腾起面颊的一阵升温。

弗朗西斯的笑纹里藏着巴黎四月的风，稍不注意就会暖融融地拂面而来，空气里仿佛晕开一丝清淡香水中的草叶味道，让人晕晕地浮想起这季节尚未绽放的香根鸢尾，或是栗子树下一顿惬意的午餐。如果有幸被他拥入怀中低声耳语，饶是最冰冷的少女心中也要漾起《La Vie En Rose》的旋律。

亚瑟被冻僵的大脑与手指作起了斗争，主题是那个显示着“＋Follow”的绿色按钮。此时他突然对一个悲惨的事实选择承认，那就是，不光是心思柔软的单纯少女们，那家伙对他，一个23岁的单身男人也产生了强烈的吸引力。

他不时回想两人的第一次会面。那天阿尔弗雷德开车接为杂志拍摄封面的艾米丽回家吃晚餐，顺道捎上了刚结束专辑签售的亚瑟，等了半晌不见艾米丽人影，阿尔弗雷德就拖着亚瑟下了车走进摄影棚，好在工作人员都认识艾米丽这位几乎随时随地吸溜着可乐的哥哥，亚瑟又是圈内的熟悉面孔，二人畅行无阻找到了艾米丽的休息室。

小助理为他们开门，听到响动，面对镜子坐的艾米丽扭过头来看，一声惊呼，“阿尔弗你怎么进来了，噢还有亚瑟！真是好久不见我亲爱的独角兽先生！”

她旁边站着的男人正为她仔细地卸妆，温柔地扭回她的脑袋，抱怨到，“别乱动亲爱的，万一损伤了你美丽的面容哥哥我会负罪一辈子的。”

“抱歉抱歉……”艾米丽听话地闭上眼，让卸妆油温柔地溶掉她眼周的斑斓色彩。“你们俩快进来坐，再等我不超过……十分钟！可以吧，弗朗吉？”

“虽然想跟你再独处一会，不过既然你急着招呼朋友，那我只好一分钟也不拖沓。”

“你总有办法叫我觉得离开你是种罪恶。”艾米丽嘟哝道，少女恋爱时的情状显个淋漓尽致，而弗朗西斯对此只是保持着恰到好处的欣赏与宠溺。

“不不我们并不赶时间，弗朗西斯你不必太着急。”阿尔弗雷德解释，不知是不是对妹妹极少见的娇羞状态感到不适。

……

“亚瑟你最近过得怎么样？我听了你们乐队的新专辑，我超喜欢那首《In The Forest Of Bluebell》。我敢打赌你是因为咱们三个小时候看的那个绘本而写出了这首歌，阿尔弗你也没忘吧？”性格过分活泼的艾米丽连一分钟的静默都不想忍受，问候起亚瑟的近况。

一连串的话语拉回亚瑟的注意，实际上从一进门起他就在留意这位圈内相当抢手的造型师，感谢艾米丽，他差点收不住外泄的好奇。

“还算不错。你还记得那个绘本我真高兴，毕竟它十多年前就找不到了。”

“好吧只有我没什么印象了吗。”

“有印象你就不是从小粗神经到大的阿尔弗雷德了。”亚瑟冷静地吐槽。

“好了！”弗朗西斯终于完成了卸妆，“接下来你可以好好放松了，艾米丽。”

“谢谢你弗朗吉。”艾米丽开心地笑，拉过一旁的亚瑟介绍给弗朗西斯，“这是亚瑟，我和阿尔弗从小到大的玩伴，有时我挺庆幸他也在这个乱糟糟的圈子里，至少我不用孤单面对一些事了。亚瑟，他是弗朗西斯，如你所见我超贴心的造型师。”

他的目光转过来了，饱含亲切又不至太过鲁莽，如同面对一个经年未见的旧友，人们被这样注视往往会不自觉地放下戒备，与之愉快地交心。

“您好，很高兴认识您，弗朗西斯先生。”

“我也很高兴结识UNICORNS的主唱，一个好消息，助理告诉我，我将为UNICORNS下次杂志硬照的拍摄提供造型设计。我认为这是缘分，柯克兰先生。”

“哦，这可真巧。”亚瑟感到一阵意外的愉悦，“我十分期待与您的合作。”

“我也是如此。不过很遗憾今天并不是我们加深了解的好时机，艾米丽小姐需要休息。”若即若离总是保险的，弗朗西斯能熟练运用诸如此类的情感技巧。

“我明白，感谢你照顾粗心的艾米丽。再见，弗朗西斯先生。”

“再见亚瑟，还有我粗心的小天使，享受与家人的晚餐吧。”

不着痕迹地将关系拉进一步，让人觉得他对自己的话细心聆听，亚瑟能敏锐地察觉到，并赞叹弗朗西斯出色的社交能力，他忘了这时艾米丽和阿尔弗雷德都各自有什么反应，只记得这家伙的亲和力真够打动人的。

之后的杂志硬照造型很是顺利，弗朗西斯展现了他同样出色的专业能力，鼓手基尔伯特，吉他手安东尼奥，贝斯手罗维诺和主唱亚瑟都被按照新专辑的迷幻风格设计了造型，摄影师对这次的作品很是满意。公司干脆敲定了UNICIRNS首次巡演的造型师为弗朗西斯。

这样一来要长期接触了，亚瑟对自己内心的期待不置可否，暂持放任态度。

终于，手指替大脑做出了决定，点击了“＋Fellow”按钮，亚瑟仰头呼出一口气，随意眺望着公路，此时路上车只有稀少的几辆。

一辆缓慢行驶的车居然停在自己面前，里面的人降下车窗看向他。

弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦。

呃……我在发梦吗，还是醉得太厉害？

亚瑟没敢轻举妄动，他实在难以分辨这一场景的真假。

上一秒还在屏幕里的人此刻突然出现，在朝我招手，亚瑟并不算清醒的头脑简单地传达过这一信息，就不知道怎么处理了，所以他坐在长椅上没动。

“嘿！这不是亚瑟吗？你怎么这个时候坐在这里，别告诉我你打算靠吹冷风来醒酒。”

“呃……”当机的大脑开始运转，“是基尔伯特他们，那三个该死的蠢货把唯一的车开走了，并且没发现车上少了个人。”

“原来独角兽先生被不幸遗弃了，真是悲惨。快上来吧小可怜，你也不想得上重感冒吧。”

无论是谁都无法拒绝寒夜里突然出现的温暖，我有权把这邀请看作命运指引的合理方向。亚瑟想，不再犹豫靠近了觊觎许久的温柔乡。

其实他们第一次遇见彼此时就都确信了一件事，那就是未来某一时刻，我必将和他发生点什么。时间或早或晚，只需要一个独处的契机来临。

这预感如同先果后因的玄学般奇妙且精准。

没有确凿证据证实是谁先开始的小动作，他们都觉得自己在正直地目视前方，不过是稍微伸出手就触到了对方早已等在那里的指尖，然后是温热与冰冷的交融，他们迅速地十指缠绕，又飞快放开。

“你的手太冷了。”开车的人只吐出这句没什么意义的论断，带着一贯的弗朗西斯式关切。

“嗯。”搭车的人心猿意马，没考虑到这会带来对话进行不下去的尴尬。

半晌，还是弗朗西斯打破了沉默，“你在逃避。”

“什么？”亚瑟一时间没明白。

“恕我无礼，亚瑟，但我必须说，从第一次见面到现在，你对我都是这种态度。”

“这要怎么说？”

“比如，你明明在不停地打量一个人，恨不得他一出现就把全副注意放在他身上，却又不愿主动接近他。”

“你想说，那个人…是你？”

“没错。”

“……”亚瑟露出一丝意味不明的笑意，“无意冒犯，如果我粗鲁的视线给您造成困扰，那么我道歉，对不起，弗朗西斯先生。”

“你看，你又在逃了。”弗朗西斯笑得颇显无奈，“让我猜猜你在抗拒些什么……嗯，你本身就是那种不爱表达欲求的性格，而近来无处不在的聚光灯让你难以适应，你还没学会应付恼人的记者，还有，你最大的顾虑应该是……艾米丽。”

他相当笃定地念出亚瑟这位好友的名字，语气温和又不留情面地撕去了最后一层名为“过剩的自尊”的遮羞布，露出其后试图遮掩的慌张。

这显然惹恼了亚瑟，他想也不想就口齿伶俐地反击：“您真是冰雪聪明心思细腻，一准能做个情场高手。可既然您能够洞悉这一切，那您对艾米丽的殷勤可否称得上虚伪无耻？”

最后一个单词叠着刺耳的刹车声，弗朗西斯将车猛地停下，认真地凝视亚瑟打算反驳针对他的指控，“多谢夸奖，其实你也有足够的敏锐来感知局势。至于我是否虚伪无耻，说真的，我可以接受你指责我贪得无厌，但不要质疑我对每一份情感的虔诚。我追求一切美的事物，艾米丽很可爱也很美丽，我愿意呵护这份美好，不过也仅此而已了。”

“仅此而已？”亚瑟讽刺地一哂，“我很好奇，像您这样在描述任何一位情人时都加一句‘仅此而已’，究竟能取得多少人宽大的谅解。”

“至少无法取得你的谅解。”弗朗西斯苦笑，“你已经选择了不信，多说无益，我只想厚颜无耻地劝你一句，结果总是尝试后才能得知。”

“试什么？用您刚才教授的小把戏去哄骗单纯的姑娘们，然后将猎物逐个俘获，记录在册以彰显个人魅力？”

空气沉寂了数秒，紧接着亚瑟就被捏住了下巴被迫直视对方，那双常含柔情的紫眼睛露出几分愠怒：“你明知道我指的是什么，别再刻薄下去了小家伙，我们既然互相渴慕，有什么理由要用压抑的痛苦代替交往的愉悦？”

“您实在考虑的太少了，少到不负责任的程度。”亚瑟挣脱了钳制，冷冷地睇着弗朗西斯。

“对你自己发发慈悲怎么样？偶尔的失控并不会让你的生活就此脱轨。也不用觉得对不起艾米丽，我跟她本来就没什么。”弗朗西斯用上了近乎哄骗的甜蜜语调，然后静静等待亚瑟挣扎出一个答案。

“……抱歉，我今晚醉过头了，忘了这些胡言乱语吧，我这就消失。”亚瑟说完就想下车，打开车门的手却被按住了。

弗朗西斯用力地吻上亚瑟，双唇相触，舌尖抵入，轻柔舔舐。

完蛋了，彻底完了，亚瑟只剩下这个念头，我所有试图防止自己堕入诱惑的说辞都白费了。原以为跨不过的羞耻和那些无谓的自尊，只需要一个吻就能彻底击破，其实从那个短暂的牵手开始，就已经没有退路了。

几乎用尽了所有理智与自制，亚瑟才推开弗朗西斯，他低喘着平复自己，然后抬起头注视对方：“我只有一个问题，当你对下一个情人提起亚瑟•柯克兰时，都会说些什么？”

“倔强，孤傲，迷人万分。”弗朗西斯迫不及待地想表达此刻真实的心动，“以及，无论我今后跟谁走到一起，他都将是我遇见的所有人里最特别的那个。”

“……！”听到这里亚瑟便不再多想，激烈地吻住弗朗西斯，该死的，这辨不清真假的告白叫人难以抵抗，随它去吧，一个“最特别”已经值了。

唇齿交缠之际，亚瑟含糊不清地提问，“我们是不是……还没定好此行的目的地？”

“一个有浴室和卧房的地方就是最好的目的地，譬如，我的公寓。”弗朗西斯狡黠地眨眨眼，亚瑟的脸上也不自觉地融化出一丝笑意。

一辆跑车在静谧的夜里飞驰，向着暧昧目标的前进行。

 

Part 2.You're not good for me

事实上，自那晚以后，他们的关系很微妙地没发生太大改变，即使夜里无数次的食髓知味，即使弗朗西斯之后又表达过几次“你是特别的”云云。

无论什么都无法改变弗朗西斯的生活态度，他的多情与生俱来，若要他从性格中剔除这部分，那他便不再是他了。

然而亚瑟对此又能怎样呢，怨妇一样哭哭啼啼或者大闹一场？别开玩笑了，早说过，他的自尊强到能毁灭自身的程度。

况且那次争吵的结果代表他会默许弗朗西斯“对美的追求”，强硬地要求他专注一人未免太不识相，这只能徒增自己的愤怒，紧接着就是不断猜忌，相互嫌恶，让自已在这场游戏里早早出局，输得惨烈又难堪。

除了每个周末不受控制地去找弗朗西斯，他还能做什么呢。

当助理告诉亚瑟未来两天没有工作的时候，他的第一反应就是给弗朗西斯发消息，干脆得令他自己都有点吃惊，来不及后悔，一条“明天有空吗”已经发送完毕。

一分钟后，“明晚来我家吧，哥哥我会为你准备假日晚餐。”鲁莽的邀约没被拒绝，亚瑟松了一口气。

第二日。

他们的车到达公寓楼下时天刚刚擦黑，弗朗西斯打开车门，犹豫了一会还是把那一大束玫瑰捧在了手里。亚瑟早就开了门，站在玄关回头打量他，弗朗西斯朝他一笑赶快跟上。

依照以前的顺序客人先使用浴室，然而他们连这点时间也等不及，在浴室氤氲的水汽中便黏到了一起，如饥似渴地交换着湿漉漉的吻。

亚瑟抚摸弗朗西斯湿透的柔软金发——手感不错——舔着他的嘴唇、下巴，蹭到稀疏的胡茬，然后就被含住了舌头来回吮吸。

弗朗西斯的吻技真棒，明明两人都是一副怎么渴求对方都不够的样子，亚瑟只会横冲直撞，急匆匆地凑上去咬啊舔啊，弗朗西斯却能慢慢地撬开他的牙关，温柔地磨蹭到他起反应为止，还要笑他像个毛躁的小猫。  
“亲爱的，你今天的礼物让我格外感动。”

“没有必要，那花是一个粉丝送的，你难道在……嗯啊……幻想我特意为你买了一束玫瑰？”

“撒谎是要被惩罚的，宝贝。”

“你他妈的……呃啊……”

……

用过晚餐亚瑟窝在沙发上刷twitter，不多久弗朗西斯刷完碗后也靠过来，“你似乎很离不开社交网络。”

“也许吧……有种说法，人们之所以埋首于飞速更新的消息，是因为他们的交谈对象不够有趣。”

“这可有点令人伤心，亚瑟，你认为我无趣吗？”

“……”亚瑟没回答，只是递上了一只耳机。

“It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do. I tell you all the time, heaven is a pleace on earth with you, tell me all the things you want to do……”

慵懒的女声低低地唱着，歌词却深情得绝望，亚瑟编辑了一条推文“Heaven is a pleace on earth with you.”发送。

弗朗西斯盯着屏幕安静地感受着音乐，突然紧紧拥抱住亚瑟，在他耳边说“谢谢，这是我听过最动人的一句话。”

亚瑟的眼神有些迷惘，他紧蹙着一对粗眉没再反驳什么口是心非的话。

……Go play a video game…………

……They say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do…………

歌声还在萦绕，只有用情更深的傻瓜会被这哀怨刺痛心脏。

这一夜他们相拥而眠，亚瑟做了一个梦。

他正身处一场喧闹奢华的宴会，举目望去四周皆是沉浸欢乐的人群。他看到了艾米丽，像她公司一直以来包装她那样，打扮成复古的旧好莱坞风格，还有数个用面纱遮住脸孔的美人，她们都围在一个背对着他的人身边，雀跃笑闹，终于，那个人转过身来，正是弗朗西斯。

他左拥右抱地走上高台，始终带着优雅迷人的微笑，开口道：“自由万岁！”

人群发出一阵欢呼。

他向下扫视，目光定格在亚瑟身上，“请千万记住一点，爱欲无罪，可嫉妒是罪。”

人群更是高声应和，“爱欲无罪”“嫉妒是罪”的呼声不绝于耳……

亚瑟恶寒着醒来，熹微的晨光落在洁白的被子上，弗朗西斯不在，大概是准备早餐去了。

他抹抹头上的冷汗，不由得骂了一句“What the fuck”。

梦是白天意识的延续，想想梦里的场景亚瑟不禁烦躁起来，太糟糕了，然而很大程度上这就是现实。

弗朗西斯推门进来就看见亚瑟一脸不爽，他柔声问道，“早上好亲爱的，你又低血压吗？”

“我做了梦。梦里你对我说‘爱欲无罪，嫉妒是罪’，你真这么想？”他语气严肃地发问。

弗朗西斯哑然失笑，“不得不说，我佩服你的想象力，但你忧虑太过了，亚瑟。”

“爱欲无罪这是肯定的，不过说到嫉妒，人们不正是出于喜爱才会嫉妒吗？这不值得难过，更不是罪。”弗朗西斯走过来轻轻地拥抱住亚瑟，抚摸他被冷汗浸湿的金发，“不说这个了，有一个惊喜要送给你。”

……

亚瑟惊讶地翻动着手里的书，这是一个绘本，内容大抵是长满了蓝铃花的森林，孤独的独角兽，妖精茶会之类的。合上绘本，封面上写着《The Forest Of Bluebell》。

“这是你和艾米丽他们小时候看的那本吗？但愿我没有找错。”

“……”得而复失的安心和涨满的感动，亚瑟一时说不出话，好半天才嗫嚅了一句，“就是这本。谢谢你，弗朗西斯。”

“你的高兴让我满足得无以复加，我的独角兽先生。”

亚瑟脑袋里翻涌着乱糟糟的思绪，主观一点说，他们是情人，而客观来说，他们是有一定情感基础的性伙伴。我在他心里能排进前几位？他对每一位情人都如此用心吗？我们的关系能持续多久？一切疑问和顾虑都去他的吧，被爱情冲昏头脑的感觉也不赖。

 

Part.3 Never let me go

意料之外却又情理之中，那个失而复得的童年回忆成了弗朗西斯留给亚瑟最后的温情。

接下来的很长时间里，他们都是对方苦闷生活里最好的慰籍。他们对一个可以预见的未来绝口不提，全然遵从弗朗西斯“享受当下”的提议。

UNICORNS首次巡演期间，是他们见面最频繁的时段，在这之后都没有如此密切的来往了。

亚瑟忙于四处寻找灵感创作新歌，乐队近期遭到乐评人堕入平庸的质疑，他不能就此走起下坡路。

时间能将所有情绪消磨殆尽，尤其是当他们为了浮名而奔波时，辛苦劳碌很好地麻痹了心脏，封锁起为一个人心动的机能，只有在最不经意的时刻提起那个曾一度为之烦恼的名字，才会收获一阵久违到新鲜的刺痛。  
Flop，低谷，嘲讽，回归，赞誉，绯闻，蜂拥而至的记者。

当亚瑟终于适应了高曝光度的生活，学会应付恼人的记者，天知道弗朗西斯身边的人已经换了多少任。

【美国甜心艾米丽•琼斯斩获影后，首谈恋爱史:曾和好友同时暗恋一人】  
【女星杀手！细数著名造型师弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦和十位女星的暧昧经历】  
【UNICORNS新单广受好评，或成全英音乐奖最大赢家】

八卦新闻永远孜孜不倦地搅动着浑浊的娱乐圈，执着地试图调起更多人的胃口。

许多年后亚瑟才知道，其实自己也不会常常想起弗朗西斯，记忆模糊成一段段黑白录影，清晰可辨得只有少数。

其中一个很明朗的片段是这样，弗朗西斯说，处于现在的距离上，他是一个完美的情人，但只要再进一步，他就会成为一个差劲的伴侣。

亚瑟回他，结果总是尝试后才能得知，这是你说的。

当时弗朗西斯又说了些什么如今已经记不清了，总之亚瑟终究没能让弗朗西斯进行一次改变态度的尝试。

再过不到三个月，我们就满两年没有见面了，到时候给弗朗西斯写一首歌吧。也许一首不够，多一些也行。

黑暗的房间里只有指尖的烟火光明灭，亚瑟抱着吉他坐在散乱一地的乐稿中间，默默地下了这个决定。

 

 

—Fin.


End file.
